


Kiss and Run

by johanirae



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Stolen Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jimmy and Thomas stole a kiss, and the one time they didn’t have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Run

**Author's Note:**

> It would be perfect if I can write a fic along with the text, but my fic writing is HORRIBLE *shame faced*  
> So please imagine your own story if you want ;-)  
> The story I had in my head is one where Jimmy was getting adventurous with Thomas. And one day he stole a kiss from Thomas during the day, UPSTAIRS. When Thomas confronts him about it later, blushing and rather flustered, Jimmy just thrown him a flirty smile and dared him to kiss him back. Which he does next to the downstairs pantry. Jimmy returns the favor when he brings Thomas tea when he is writing up accounts. They do get caught, but thank heavens it was only by Mrs Patmore. Who only warned against anymore hanky panky in her kitchen, because HYGIENE. Thomas sidles in for a one last kiss for the day, but it feels rather different, and he is extremely reluctant to part with Jimmy. That night, Thomas slips into Jimmy's room, and this time, the kiss is not quick or stolen. ;-)


End file.
